Hydrofoils are used in water sports, such as kneeboarding, wakeboarding, waterboarding, surfing, and kitesurfing and windsurfing boards. A hydrofoil is affixed under a water sport board so as to allow the water sport board to lift above the water level when the water sport board is moved on the water at sufficient speed. Hydrofoils are very interesting as they offer less resistance to water compared to the water sport boards on which they are installed. Furthermore, they increase the rider's overall enjoyment while requiring less physical energy.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,249,998 to Robert C. Woolley describes a water sports device on which a rider can sit, also known as a sit-down hydrofoil. The device is equipped with a hydrofoil, affixed to the bottom of a board of the water sports device. The hydrofoil comprises a forward-planning blade, a rear-planning blade and an elongated support there between. The forward-planning blade and the rear-planning blade form a plane nearly parallel to the board. The forward-planning blade is larger than the rear-planning blade, thus creates a greater lift than the rear-planning blade.
U.S. Published patent application US2008/0289562 to Stephen W. Dansie describes a hydrofoil blade guard. This hydrofoil comprises a front foil, a rear foil and a horizontal beam there between. The horizontal beam is parallel to the board to which it is attached by a post. The front foil is larger than the rear foil, and both foils are provided with guards so as to protect them from contacting other objects.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,926,437 to Townsend also describes water sport equipment equipped with a hydrofoil. The hydrofoil is secured on one end to a toe side strut outer end and on another end to a heel side strut outer end. The hydrofoil forms a curve under the board.
Current hydrofoils require a certain level of skills and experience from the rider, as they are usually unforgiving. More particularly, a false maneuver typically results in the front blade of the hydrofoil getting out of the water, the front blade loosing its lifting effect and the rider crashing in the water.
There is therefore a need for a new type of hydrofoil, which is more forgiving, and as a result can be used by riders with any level of experience.